


You like it hard like me, it's what you need....

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Hetero [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Written based off an imagine:Pure porn.





	You like it hard like me, it's what you need....

The first time Trips meets Rhia he is caught off guard by how polite she is, sweet but with the same kind of lightly sensual smirk that makes him want her. He finds her, after the show, waiting in his room, her clothes already removed, her smirk clear as he turns to lock the door, her voice low and pure.

“I heard you were looking for someone who can take it hard...”

Trips had smirked to himself at the girl’s words, glad he had already managed to tame most of his hair out of his eyes so that when he was ready to undress, which he did now, all he had to do was pull off his ring kit and move closer. 

He’s already rock-hard, pleasure and pain do that to him, but he knows he should at least have manners. He knows her name, knows she is more than willing, but he still takes his time to lube both himself, then her, smiling at the shiver and mewl as his fingers twist inside her asshole, she’s already tight and this should be fun. 

He knows they are ready when she lets him push her against a wall, holding tightly to the wall even as he moves to guide himself into her, enjoying the groan as she bucks back into him hard. 

“Fuck...”

The word is groaned even as he bottoms out, his smirk soft as he pauses just long enough to begin to tease her clit, sensing this will be easier if she’s wanton. She gasps, bucking against his fingers, and he smirks, reading her need clearly and slipping two thick fingers inside her, still fiercely rubbing her clit even as he begins to finger her roughly, pushing deeply into her until she bucks again, his voice rough and husky as finally he begins to fuck her ass, keeping up rubbing her clit and fingering her, enjoying the wanton moans she lets out. 

“That’s it... ride me.”

His words are rewarded with a shiver and the clenching of her muscles. His release hits hard, hers following quickly enough that he is forced to loop an arm around her waist, holding her up as she slumps forward, panting slightly.

“Good girl...”


End file.
